


Nice Ring To It

by RandomRedneck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Movie Night, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Can Mabel muster the guts to pop the question?
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Nice Ring To It

"Hey there, gorgeous. What do you wanna do for date night tonight? You name it and your Mabel will make it happen.

Mabel popped into the living room of her modest but cozy apartment, waiting eagerly for her girlfriend of the past 2 years, one Pacifica Northwest, to decide.

"Eh. I kind of feel like staying in and watching a movie. After the last date night...I mean the whole legion of brain eating waiters kind of put me off wanting to go out on date night for a while."

The moral of that story was to never complain about your meal when the chef was a witch who couldn't take criticism. Though Mabel still maintained her meal was undercooked. Anyway...

"Hey, that's fine with me. These nights are about me spoiling my amazing girlfriend after all."

Pacifica eyed Mabel suspiciously.

"What are you up to, babe? You're acting oddly enthusiastic about tonight. Even for you."

Mabel nervously chuckled.

"Suspicious? Me? Never. I'll go fix us some popcorn. You find a movie for us to watch. Back in a flash."

Mabel popped into the kitchen area, taking a deep breath and pulling a small box out of her pocket.

_Tonight is the night. She's the most amazing girl in the world, and I'm sick of not being married to her. I pop the question tonight after the movie...of course I said that last date night...and the one before that...I'm a complete wuss._

Wuss or not, Mabel was determined to make tonight the night. She loved Pacifica, she was pretty sure Pacifica loved her, and it had taken a lot of fairy dust to get those rock monsters to mine her a perfect diamond. This was happening.

"Mabel, what's taking so long with the popcorn? I haven't even heard the first pop yet."

Remembering the other reason she'd come into the kitchen, Mabel quickly threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave and emerged a couple of minutes later with it in a bowl.

"Sorry, got a little distracted. So, what's on tap for tonight?"

The answer was When Harry Met Sally. Pacifica had a thing for cheesy romantic comedies. Mabel didn't quite share her enthusiasm for them, but she did enjoy seeing her beautiful and hopefully soon to be fiancee laugh at scenes she'd seen like 20 times as if it were the first.

"Mabel, are you alright? Now you're being oddly quiet. Is something the matter?"

Mabel gulped, reaching for her back pocket...and chickening out and disguising it by scratching her back.

"Oh, I'm fine. I think I'm just a little tired is all. I think I'm gonna head to bed early."

_Wuss._

She pecked Pacfica on the cheek and hopped up from the couch. But Pacifica didn't let her get very far.

"Mabel, wait. We need to talk."

That was never something you wanted to hear. She gulped, fearing the worst like any person would when they hear that sentence. But to her surprise, Pacifica wasn't angry. No, she was down on one knee when Mabel turned around. With a little box in her hand.

"Part of the reason I wanted to stay in tonight was this. Doing this in public in front of a bunch of people would probably terrify me into chickening out. But here with just you...Mabel, you're spectacular. I love seeing your face when I wake up and when I go to sleep. I love that you do all these spontaneous things like pay a dragon to sky-write 'Happy Birthday' to me and cooking my favorite breakfast when I don't feel good. You're the best, and I want to be with you always. So Mabel..."

She popped her box open, the rock in there putting Mabel's to shame.

"...I asked mom and dad to help get me a nice ring for you...by threatening to expose his tax returns to the IRS. Anyway, Mabel Pines, will you be my wife?"

Mabel stood there flabbergasted for a few moments. A few seconds of silence that were making Pacifica worry. And the worrying doubled when she began giggling. Then full on laughing her head off. She sat down and pulled out her own ring, still chuckling as she showed Pacifica her ring.

"I don't believe it. I chicken out so long that you eventually had to ask me. I really am pathetic, aren't I?"

Pacifica sat down beside her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"You are not pathetic. Did all that praise I just proposed with not make that clear? I don’t praise people lightly. You know that.”

It was true. A guy had saved her from drowning once, and her response was to tell him he didn’t look good with a mustache.

“So...yes? No? Maybe?”

Mabel finally caught up to reality. So what if she was a chicken? She’d just been proposed to by the most amazing girl ever.

“YES!”

She wrapped her new fiancee up in a hug that would feel bone crushing to a regular person. But Pacifica was used to it by now.

“Thanks, hun. But loosen up the hug a touch. I kind of can’t breathe here.”

Mabel did as asked, peppering Pacifica’s face with a flurry of smooches after releasing her.

“I love you, Pacifica. I can’t wait to say I do...also, it’s probably best you asked first.”

Mabel pointed at her ring.

“Cause I think those rock monsters actually put a curse on this thing. I swear it keeps whispering evil things to me.”

They both eyed the ring for a few moments. And wisely threw it in the trash when it mentioned something about the end of days.

I love you too, Mabel.”


End file.
